tal vez
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: inspirado en la cancion de ricky martin y uno de mis primeros fanfictions one shot en el cual ranma y akane analizan los eventos ocuridos en sus vidas ,version revisada, gracias a los que me escribieron y me dijeron como mejorarlo


songfic: Tal Vez de Ricky Martin

advertencia : los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la letra a Franco De Vita yo solamente los tome prestados para crear mi primer songficcion asi que no me demanden ya que esto lo hago de gratis para todos ustedes y muchas gracias al portal de ranma 1/2 por aceptarlo y a

leyenda:

-ranma

-akane

_narradora_

**tal vez sera que esta historia ya no tiene final**

**no se , porque hoy te siento tan distante de mi.**

-Heme aqui pensando sobre nuestras vidas es como si esto nunca fuera a terminar,siempre me las paso provocandote diciendote marimacho , kawaiikune y cosas asi y por eso me mandar de viaje por todo Nerima y por eso el dia de hoy vuelves a estar distante de mi , por mi culpa .

**y apesar que lo intento , tal vez llegue tarde**

**ya no hay nada que hacer.**

-por mas que intento ser amable no puedo por este estupido orgullo y ahora que lo pienso fue mi orgullo lo que ocasiono la pelea con Saffron y si hubiera llegado tarde , y si hubiera nada que hacer para salvarla .

y no puedo creer

que el tiempo que hemos

tal vez se nos gasto

y no tan solo para salvarla yo no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido juntos no te haya dicho nada de lo que siento y tal vez se nos esta acabando el tiempo.

**tal vez**

**fui yo quien no te di una noche entera**

**tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas**

**y no estaba cuando me necesitabas**

**tal vez no te escuche**

**tal vez me descuide**

**tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**

-Heme aqui en mi habitacion pensando en ese baka de ranma pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez la culpa es mia , por no darte una noche entera para decirte como me siento, tal vez nunca te he dado lo que esperabas de mi que era amor y comprension o tal vez yo no estaba cuando me necesitabas en especial cuando te querias zafar de las manos de shampoo , tal vez me descuide y deje que los estupidos celos se apoderaban de mi y por un segundo se me olvido que yo te amaba .

**tal vez .**

**tal vez sera**

**que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar.**

**tal vez .**

**esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar.**

-tal vez es que las cosas han ocurrido muy rapido , tal vez no hay nada que hablar eso es lo que ella pensara cuando le pida perdon talvez eso digo pero por esta vez voy a dejarle un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurrio hace una semana . nuestra boda que porcierto fallo.

**Y yo por mi parte propongo**

**intentarlo de nuevo volver a empezar**

-sera mejor promonerle a akane que volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo conocernos mas tal vez seria bueno volver a empezar pero no como al principio si no que olvidemos nuestras peleas y las prometidas.

**que por mas que lo pienso**

**no encuentro razon para vivir sin ti. tal vez....**

-tantas peleas , sin razon y como seria mi vida sin ti , creo que seria vacia ya que por mas que lo pienso ese dia en Jusendo cerca de Jusenkyo cuando pense que te habia perdido senti que ya no habria un a razon para vivir si ya no estabas a mi lado.

**tal vez**

**me sorprendio la vida por la espalda**

**y tira y tira y se rompio la cuerda**

**tal vez nunca entendi lo que tu eras para mi**

**tal vez nunca supe a quien amaba**

-si que la vida me ha sorprendido y me ha pegado por la espalda a traiccion ya que por poco pierdo lo que mas valoro , lo que mas yo quiero en esta vida.

tantas peleas es como una cuerda que se tirar y tira y llega el tiempo en que se rompe tal vez esa sea la solucion romper con nuestra vida de peleas .

tal vez hasta ahora nunca yo habia comprendido lo que tu eras para mi .

y hasta ahora me preguntaba que yo nunca sabia a quien el amaba pero creo que hoy sera la noche en que lo sabre.

**y yo por mi parte propongo**

**intentarlo de nuevo**

**volver a empezar**

**que por mas que lo pienso**

**no en cuentro una sola razon**

**para seguir sin ti.**

**tal vez........**

_ranma baja del techo con los pensamientos claros y se dirige a la ventana de akane y toca la ventana._

-akane puedo pasar

-pasa y espero que no sea para insultarme

-akane lo he pensado y te queria proponer algo a ver si te gusta

-te escucho

-yo queria que volvieramos a intentar lo de nuestro compromiso y hasta lo de la boda y que empecemos de nuevo sin peleas .

-en serio deceas eso

-si lo deceo ya que me puse a pensar en lo que paso y no encuentro una razon para seguir sin.....sin.....

-sin mi verdad , estabas pensando en Saffron y en lo de Jusendo

-sobre eso me quiero disculpar por mentirte

-mentirme en que

-en que yo no te queria al contrario yo ...te....te.....a....a....amo.

_se ve una lagrima solitaria en el rostro de akane y la cual responde besandolo y diciendole._

-yo tambien te amo ranma.

_se quedaran en esa habitacion durmiendo y abrazados en esa habitacion de recuerdos mientras akane se levanta ._

-ranma ,

-dime,

-tal vez algun dia se lo diremos a nuestros padres.

-si tal vez algun dia pero por ahora quedate conmigo .

_fin_

_espero que sea de su agrado y no no soy tan cursi es que de cantaso me inspire cualquier comentario review_


End file.
